Toki Ni Ai Wa
by Lina Hino
Summary: This is a side song fic for 'A Woman's Shattered Dreams' I hope you love it. It's fluffy and romantic as usual with my style. Please reveiw when finished reading. I love reviews!!!!!


Toki ni ai wa  
  
The side song fic For A Woman's Shattered Dream *This song is from the Utena movie I don't' have to translations of what the title is but I'll get it soon*  
  
Rei was at Capsule Corp. laying on her and Trunk's bed writing a new song. Trunks had been putting a bit of overtime in at work so she had to do something to pass time. She was finished writing and now was on the computer to do the music.  
  
This rose is our destiny hikaisakare  
  
Futari no te wa hanarete-itta  
  
This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart. Our hands have been torn apart  
  
Rei smiled at what she said for the intro. to the new song that'll be on her CD as her first single.  
  
Nemuru toki mo Anata e no yume idaki nagra Todoke! Sekai no gate made  
  
Even when I sleep, As I embrace my thoughts and dreams of you, They reach to the ends of the world!  
  
Rei rested on a chair with her hand on her plump stomach as she sung into the microphone in front of her knowing now with this flow within her that this was one that wouldn't end. Not knowing she had someone watching her.  
  
Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku Hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah Yume we atae yuuki no naka ni Itsumo jikari kagayaki hanatsu Hitotsu no chikara ni.  
  
At time, love is strong, So much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams, A light always shines forth, (Becoming) a single power.  
  
Rei had her eyes closed getting into the words, which she wrote herself, while a pair of blue eyes, watched her, closely.  
  
This rose is our destiny michibikare Futari wa ima mou ichido deau  
  
This rose is our destiny, Leading us to now meet once again.  
  
Rei had a smile on her face as she hugged herself. The person who possessed the blue eyes smirked to see Rei so happy. The person walked in and hugged her around the waist surprising her.  
  
Donna toki mo Ano yakusoku wasurenaide Yatto koko made kita yo  
  
Because I've never forgotten our promise, I've finally made it this far!  
  
Rei turned to see her fiancée there and smiled. "How's the baby?" Trunks asked as his hand rested on Rei's stomach to feel the unborn life kicking. "The baby is doing well. And you?" Rei asked sweetly. "I'm doing fine, now since I'm home." Trunks said kissing Rei. Their kiss ended. "Now sing some more my little song bird." Trunks said to her while running his fingers through her silky smooth strands of raven. Rei blushed and then continued.  
  
Toki ni ai kedakaku Hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni Motome Ah mamoru mono ni Mamorareru mono itsumo hikari Kagyaki hanatsu Hitotsu no chikara no.  
  
At times, love nobly Seeks out, to pierce people's hearts. Ah the ones protected by the ones who protect They always shine forth To become a single power..  
  
Trunks listened to how Rei's beautiful voice, like a siren, captivated his interest. She always found her peace through music like 3 years ago when it came to the school festivals and the summer kimono festival. He could remember it very well.  
  
Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku Hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru Keredo Ah yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni Itsumo hikari kagayaite Ai wa tsuyoku Hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah futari de iru kito sekai wo Kaeru tame no soshite subete wa Hitotsu no chikara ni naru  
  
At times, love is strong, So much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams, A light always shines forth. Love is strong, So much so that it can move people's hearts, but Ah if we are together, then without a doubt We can change the world, And everything will become one power... It's true  
  
Trunks hugged his songbird, his fiancée to his chest. "I think that one will win you a best song of the year award when you want to start your career." He said into her ear. "Thank you for all the encouragement." Rei said while running her finger along Trunks' jaw. Trunks smirked at her mischievously and then kissed her passionately. "When we get married, I'll make sure you will never be unhappy." Trunks said after kissing her. Rei felt like crying again. Her fiancée was the sweetest man on earth. no the sweetest man in the whole cosmos. Sometimes she couldn't believe he choose her out of all the women in the world to marry.  
  
"So when should we set the date?" Trunks asked. "I want it soon." Rei said clinging to him. Trunks smirked at his eager soon-to-be mate/wife and then kissed her forehead. "Then how about on the day the Cherry Blossoms will bloom?" He asked knowing exactly what day it was. Rei looked at him. "On my birthday?" Rei asked. "Yes, it's good luck to have a wedding in the spring on the bride's birthday. But I don't know if nature will let us. You never know. You might be in the hospital like the doctor said." Trunks said. "I think during the spring would be great." Rei said. "I knew you would like that." Trunks said.  
  
It was only near Christmas. only 4 months and the wedding would happen.  
  
To be continued in 'A Woman's Shattered Dreams' In possible Chapter 12 or 13  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? A good side story? It's a spoiler, and now I know you will be on the edge of your seats until the wedding happens. So I hope you don't fall off that seat. I am typing things up faster than you think. I hope you all can bear down for a bit. I will update 'A Woman's Shattered Dreams' very soon. But first I have to take my permit test. Well JA for now. Your loving Authoress, Lina Hino 


End file.
